narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryū Kurosaki
Kisuke Shihōin (四楓院 喜助, Shihōin Kisuke) is a Jōnin from Konohagakure. He is the heir of the Shihōin Clan and one of the last surviving clan members. Personality Kisuke is a fun-loving, impulsive and adventurous person. He possesses a deep respect for life and freedom and is often reluctant to fight. He craves the stimulation of new people and places. He is very sharp-witted and often gets into trouble due to his quick tongue. Within this carefree exterior however, Kisuke hides a great deal of guilt and mental burden due to his clan's bloody history. Very much the reluctant hero, he wishes he had been there to help his clan during their time of need. This initially caused him to conceal his true identity from friends, and he still has a tendency to slack off in his studies of the Ninja Arts, even though he naturally excels at it. He also tends to becomes very distressed when he sees destruction caused by the war, believing that he should do whatever he can to prevent such events from happening. Kisuke prefers not to use his ninjutsu skills in battle due to his peaceful nature. He prefers to solve problems non-violently. Even when forced into combat, Kisuke typically holds back, fighting defensively and trying to subdue opponents without seriously hurting them, even if they are not human. The only exception to his pacifism is when his friends are threatened; in which case, he gets very angry and relentlessly attacks his opponents. But even in these extreme circumstances he has never taken a life. Appearance Kisuke Shihōin has a rather unkempt appearance to himself, due to his messy hair and baggy clothes. He is a tall and muscular Shinobi who has chin-length jet black hair that he wears in a somewhat ragged fashion. He is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He also keeps his face set in a half lopsided smile, which he only wipes off on rare occasions of annoyance, surprise, confusion, or even sadness. Abilities As the heir of the legendary Shihōin clan, Kisuke is an extremely powerful ninja, capable of taking on multiple opponents with relative ease. He is a genius in his own right and though a pacifist he is a formidable foe when he does fight. He is very cunning and insightfull and tries to find a way to finish a fight without killing his opponent. He has specially large chakra reserves which are at par with even the strongest jinchūriki. Naitekigan The Naitekigan (内的眼, Inner Eye) is a mysterious dojutsu that appeared in Kisuke's eyes. It grants its users a unique ability as well as the ability to easily mix the forms of nature transformation that they can use. Kisuke's Naitekigan grants him unique Jikūkan Ninjutsu based abilities. It allows Kisuke to manipulate the space-time continuum. By manipulating a specific point of space, he can warp himself or anything targeted into a dimensional void, and teleport it to another location near instantaneously. In order to use these teleportation techniques Kisuke has to picture the person or place he wants to teleport to in his mind. Focusing his chakra he can then travel to that location. Elemental Releases Kisuke has an extensive knowledge of and skill with all the elemental techniques. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards wind chakra, being able to use several high-level wind-based techniques without hand seals. Due to his mastery of multiple elemental natures he is able to use them together for various combo attacks or strategies. Individually, he is very skilled in water and fire based attacks as well. Speed Kisuke possesses immense speed and seemingly instantaneous reflexes. He can use an unique space-time jutsu similar to Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique. Relationships Stats Trivia